dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ObsidianDraconis
__TOC__ Gamefaq Ur-Dragon Links Hello Absidian, my name is Karmikazze(gamefaq id) We are in discussions right now on gamefaqs of moving the UR hunt thread to the Dark Arisen board as almost everybody goes there now & the Dragon Dogma has slowed right down. (You can read some of these discussions in the Offical pawn sharing club if you're interested. It is really looking like we will be moving all clubs & the UR hunt to the DA board. What I would like to know is if we decide to do this, or I should really say when, would you mide changing the link for the PS3 gamefaq thread? I would certainly make sure to give you notice. Thanks. I am not a wiki member so I'm not sure how to check for your answer, but I will leave a message here when we decide & if your are on gamefaq I'm on both boards all the time. Thanks again. 12:31, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Hello again, I have now signed up to wikia so that we can communicate. (And have also had a couple of coffee's so will proof read better as well!) As I said we're going to be moving the ps3 UR hunting link to gamefaq from the Dragon Dogma board to the Dark Arisen board so obviously the link on Wikia will have to be changed as well. This should be happening quite soon. Can I ask you to change it when the time comes. I also tried to contact Blackarcher35 about this but I don't think he got my message. (Still trying figure out how to navigate Wikia)Karmikazzee (talk) 21:34, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Re Gamefaq UR Dragon hunt link. Great, Thanks Obidian, just waiting to finish latest UR gen & then will move over. I will post updated link here as soon as that happens. Thanks very much!Karmikazzee (talk) 03:46, May 1, 2014 (UTC) ps3 UR Dragon Hunt link change UR hunt thread has officially moved to the Dark Arisen board at gamefaqs This is the new link: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/684236-dragons-dogma-dark-arisen?search=UR+Dragon+Gen Thanks Obsidian for you attention & help on this matter. Karmikazzee (talk) 22:25, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Re UR link Thanks for updated the link. All the best! Karmikazzee (talk) 01:58, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Unwanted edit to user page Is it appropriate to report a user for vandalizing another user's wiki page? I would like to have mine locked, please. The IP address is 71.196.94.78, and the person is also known as Damaind77. Additional evidence: http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/71.196.94.78 Karathrax (talk) 19:04, July 29, 2014 (UTC) ObsidianDraconis, in response, It is now twice that this childish person has deleted my Profile page. "Who in their right mind deletes your Profile page Kara? IP 71.196.94.78 just did. Restoring it, just fyi. Cheers! PSNID: Id-in-use Pawn: Eclair 15:11, July 30, 2014 (UTC)" I would prefer to have it locked to new and unregistered users. It's funny that Damaind77 doesn't have enough courage to do his/her own dirty work. Karathrax (talk) 05:35, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Hello Obsidian Draconis ! I wanted to first say THANK YOU VERY MUCH for creating this Wiki dedicated to my favorite game. It's an honor to get a message from you at all. I felt like the Ur-Dragon was speaking to me in that deep voice of his as I read your message. I appreciated your diplomatic tone, and I will take note to do as you asked in the future. I really enjoy writing for this Wiki, as it gives me something to creatively contribute to when I'm away from the game. Have a great day ! - Jonggonzales1 SphericalMass49 (talk) 02:43, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Shadow of Mordor versus tournament Hi ObsidianDraconis! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Community Development Team. I'm reaching out to see if your community would like to be a part of a versus tournament we're hosting on the Shadow of Mordor wikia. It would go live in September, and we would be pitting the Arisen against Talion from Shadow of Mordor. The voting would live in a blog on Shadow of Mordor and we would post a button on the Arisen's page here encouraging your community to vote for them. On the voting blog we would link back to your wikia, and we'll be promoting the tournament around Wikia. If your community would like to be a part of the tournament, which would include the button on the Arisen's page as well as a link back to your community from the voting blog, please let me know by 8/29. Thank you! Mark (talk) 22:02, August 25, 2014 (UTC) :Awesome, great to hear! I'll let you know once the contest has started. Mark (talk) 03:15, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Question about your Wiki's fonts Hello there. I am the head Bureaucrat of the Monster Hunter Wiki. I absolutely love how you've customized the font of the Wiki Navigation bar and wanted to do something similar on my Wiki with a font from Monster Hunter. Would you be able to tell me how you set that up? Thanks! Kogath (talk) 04:25, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Disrespectful user Hello, ObsidianDraconis. I believe went too far in some comments they have made, recently and a while ago. I hope you will review their contributions and take appropriate action. Best regards, Saba0th (talk) 10:39, March 10, 2015 (UTC) He's at it again. --Saba0th (talk) 13:01, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, ObsidianDraconis. Karathrax (talk) 21:05, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hey Obsidian, just wondering if you were still active. Haven't seen you around for a while now. AeonsLegend (contact me) 15:47, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :Good to see you haven't vanished. I understand the limited time available. I have the same issues, which is why I have been away for a while in between visits. I'm currently playing the game again. I always use the wiki when I do so I may as well contribute. :) :Cheers! :AeonsLegend (contact me) 13:55, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Obsidian Draconis ! I need some clarification regarding your instructions to orient my videos into the "correct format". Do you want ALL videos to be placed under a "Media" headline with two separate tabs for "Gallery" and "Videos" ? If so, I have three questions/requests : 1. Is there a way I can quickly familiarize my myself with the Source Editor if I don't currently know how to use it ? Any help would be appreciated, as I have no background in coding whatsoever. 2. Can I place the "Videos" tab before the "Gallery" tab in order to more prominently display them ? If a picture is worth a thousand words, I think a video is worth a thousand pictures. 3. Since I had already posted about 40 videos prior to the establishment of the new "correct format" (consuming hours of my free time), can I just leave those pages as they currently are ? Because virtually no other member here has the capability or will to do so, my goal is to contribute as much valuable video content as possible to the Wiki. I'm always focused on producing new content, and I don't really want to go back and re-do all my work. There are many ideas I'm working on filming right now, and I feel that this request is an anvil hanging over my head. I hope you can understand that I'm not particularly eager to learn the perplexing nature of source coding or re-submitting the hours of contributions I've already put in. Yours, SphericalMass49 (talk) 00:44, June 15, 2015 (UTC) aka JonGGonzales1 Vandalism Looks like this editor http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/107.200.70.73 might becoming a long term vandal. Mostly inserting n*****r into articles. Couldn't find an edit button on the report page so left a message here. Most edits reverted up to 17:34, September 3, 2015 18:55, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Portable Infoboxes Hello! I'm Isaac, and I'm representing our Portability Initiative here at Wikia. We've identified Dragon's Dogma Wiki as a high priority for introducing our Portable Infobox tool, which has a lot of benefits for your community. Rather than get into all of the metrics and numbers (though I can present those if you're interested), I'll keep it simple. I'd like to reproduce as much as possible the look and feel of your desktop infoboxes in global CSS, and work to recode the Infobox templates themselves so that they can be accessible on any current and future platform. Maintaining them if you want to make changes should be very simple. If I can do this successfully for some of your most commonly used Infoboxes and present some proof of concept, can we work together to do all of them? We'd really like to get working on your community, but we need your go-ahead. Also, if you have any questions, or this is the wrong venue for this kind of a discussion, please let me know. Thanks! FishTank (wall) 18:31, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Gaming footer Hi, ObsidianDraconis! A user recently nominated Dragon's Dogma for inclusion in our gaming footer program. Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 18:32, May 20, 2016 (UTC) :I'll add it in momentarily! It's likely there'll be some cache time before it shows over here ;) Raylan13 (talk) 17:01, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Main page editing permission request. I would like to request either a permission to edit the main page myself or you making an edit of "Quests" link to point to Quests instead of Category:Quests. Erquint (talk) 09:07, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Does this wiki have any sort of comment etiquette? Things such as homophobic remarks and the such, are they allowed? I'm only asking because a certain users have been making such remarks on the Beloved page, as well as one of them, by the name XuEn who verbally attacked me, but it appears he deleted his comment. You can still see his comment in his contributions page. Lordasbel28 (talk) 01:12, August 5, 2016‎ (UTC) Tabber I looks like a recent change to the wiki software has broken the display of pages using "tabber" eg List_of_Equipment_with_Drenched_Resistance - the tabs are appearing twice. also on the main page Dragon's Dogma the Media section did not display ( fixed but now double tabs : http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dragon%27s_Dogma&diff=274455&oldid=274069 ) edit - Seems some of the pages were not using the standard format, and may need to be fixed - is there a way to get a list of all pages using "tabber" on this wiki ? Also Dark Arisen has a problem - the formatting looks right to me but it displays two tab rows : version http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon%27s_Dogma:_Dark_Arisen?oldid=273507]] edit Here's the sample code from http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Tabber First Tab Title=First tab sample text. |-|Second Tab Title=Second tab content goes here. |-|Third Tab Title=Third tab content goes here. (Duplicated from User_talk:XuEn#Tabber_test) Same code works at community.wikia.com but not here (IE11, Edge, Win10, 32bit) .. thanks.XuEn (talk) 17:28, September 29, 2017 (UTC) update Hi. If this is outside your responsibility don;t worry - I've also contacted wikia support with a bug report - which is what this seems to be. Thanks.XuEn (talk) Page header gone wrong eg see : https://imgur.com/a/pXMbi Apostrophe rendering/entered at escaped character & #039; XuEn (talk) 19:29, November 6, 2017 (UTC) spam user Hi, i've been told i can "report" users to you? here's someone you might wanna look into?^^ http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/HotgirlsDubai Thanks :) --Tidras (Talk) 05:45, November 7, 2017 (UTC) :nevermind, reported them to the "Volunteer Spam Task Force" now^^ http://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Report:Spam#HotgirlsDubai_at_Dragon.27s_Dogma_wiki --Tidras (Talk) 11:20, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Template typos Hi Obsidian, I noticed there's a typo on the infobox templates for both DDWeapons and DD/DLCWeapons: There's an extra ">" in the header that should read "Weapon Info" but instead reads "Weapon Info>" Here's the template's in question: Template:DDWeapons Template:DD/DLCWeapons I'm messaging you because, I can't seem to edit the templates anymore. AeonsLegend (contact me) Hey Obsidian, same is true for Template:DarkArisen/Weapons, it also has a ">" in the infobox behind "Weapon Info". Additionally, please change the line "Cannot be Traded/Gifted" to "Cannot be t'raded/'g'ifted" (unless the capitalisation of "Traded"/"Gifted" is there to emphasise the 'action' of trading/gifting? :) And just another minor detail, but maybe you could also ''center this "Cannot be traded/gifted" line (instead of it being left-adjusted)? Don't know how it would look like, but maybe it would more likely catch one's eye if it's centered? Up to you of course. Thanks! =) --Tidras (Talk) 05:46, December 13, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for your help! :) Unfortunately, i didn't think of the other templates before; all of the following say "Cannot be Traded/Gifted" with capital letters T and G and they're not editable: *Template:DarkArisen/Armor *Template:DarkArisen/Cloaks *Template:DarkArisen/Clothing *Template:DarkArisen/Jewelry *Template:DarkArisen/Items *Template:DD/DLCArmor *Template:DD/DLCWeapons *Template:DDArmor *Template:DDCloaks *Template:DDClothing *Template:DDItems *Template:DDJewelry *Template:DDWeapons Thanks in advance (and sorry for the long list..)! --Tidras (Talk) 02:48, December 18, 2017 (UTC) :Hi, if you've got a few seconds - Template:DDItems still says "Cannot be Traded/Gifted" (see Antique Panoply). Thanks! =) --Tidras (Talk) 09:54, August 8, 2018 (UTC) Suggestion for Template:DarkArisen/Location Hi. i've had an idea: when i'm in BBI, i always look up the respective location pages for loot and stuff; so i thought it would be nice and more convenient if the infobox had an additional line called "Connects to" OR "Accessed from" and "Connects to", so that you immediately see which room is next or previous without having to search through the descriptive text below. :) (Comparable with the infobox on quest pages that show which quests are prerequisite and next.) Kinda like this: Version A Version B wasn't sure if initially locked doors (to Vault of Defiled Truth and Tower of Treasons Repaid) have to be mentioned. If so, an optional parameter 'Void Key found in' (or the like) could be used to name the location where the key is found. What do you think? ;D --Tidras (Talk) 08:16, December 29, 2017 (UTC) update Hey ObsidianDraconis, sorry it has taken me so long to react to your answer. I didn't get a notification for my Talk page and somehow didn't think of checking it for news either. >.< But now i'm finally on it. Thanks for unlocking the template page and for offering your help! :) --Tidras (Talk) 22:30, January 14, 2018 (UTC) - Changed the Template:DarkArisen/Location, Template:DarkArisen/Location/doc & checked out how it looks @The Bloodless Stockade. Is there a way to center a line/cell horizontally, so the text appears a bit further down (it would maybe look a bit nicer)? - like in the example: cell with "The Forgotten Hall". Thanks. --Tidras (Talk) 23:16, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Deleting a Blog Hi. Can you please delete my blog? I don't really have any plans to update it any further anymore.Aljohn Salceda (talk) 11:17, February 15, 2018 (UTC) Template:DDItems, "Create Page" templates and their categories, DA trophies Hey. Assuming you probably didn't see my post/edit on your wall from last month (latest entry under § Template typos): Could you please uncapitalise "Traded/Gifted" where it says "Cannot be Traded/Gifted" on Template:DDItems (Antique Panoply displays this for example)? Thanks! :) ... Also, what do you think about "hiding" the Create... template pages from categories like Image Needed, Armor Image Needed etc. or removing these categories from these pages altogether for the sake of tidiness? They rather clutter the category lists. Maybe them being only in Category:Create Page Templates would suffice or categorising them like Template:CreatePage/DarkArisen/Enemy is? If these suggestions are fine with you, but you don't have time for this, maybe you could unprotect them for a short while, i'd be happy to do the changes. About trophies/achievements for PS4/PC/Xone: Seen as Template:DarkArisen/Trophies exists, do you think it would make sense to create a page for each "new" DA trophy or rather not since the new pages probably wouldn't provide too much content? Though it's a bummer the trophies listed in the lower table on the Achievements/Trophies page only directly link to the enemies and not to their own pages.^^ --Tidras (Talk) 08:36, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Wiki Manager introduction Hey ObsidianDraconis! I'm Technobliterator, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for Dragon's Dogma Wiki. I've introduced myself at this blog, but figured I'd message you directly just to introduce myself, and also check if you have any thoughts on how this wiki should cover the Dragon's Dogma anime (basically do you want it to be covered in full on this wiki, or is it better covered on its own community?). Aside from that, feel free to let me know if you need anything! p.s. This wiki has a really well designed main page. Great job!--'''Technobliterator (T' ') 22:13, May 13, 2019 (UTC) :Hey, thanks for getting back to me. From what I can tell, the Netflix anime will be in English, so it seems it would make sense to cover it on this wiki in that case, if I understood you correctly. Will pass this on (should be helpful re: which wiki to promote and direct people towards when the anime releases), and thanks for letting me know!--'Technobliterator' (T' ') 22:03, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Replace video fail See User_talk:XuEn#Video_bug Trying to replace a (youtube) video (File:Dragon%27s_Dogma_-_Gorecyclops_Hunting_the_Great_White) on site with an updated one - using either "file history" or "replace" - the page says the operation was successful, but the page/video url is not updated, nor is the history.. Seems like a bug ? Thanks.XuEn (talk) 15:11, June 23, 2019 (UTC) I'd like to report that the Recent posts page, for Blog section, is completely empty recently. And definitely all blog posts are still here and weren't removed as they are still listed on the Blogs list and the main page. That's all, cheers. zadymek (talk) 17:59, June 23, 2019 (UTC) Hello I've seen today one person commenting on Expediting papers article. I went there to reply and all of a sudden I see I'm logged out (clicking sign in doesn't do anything). And I'm not. At least not when visiting ather articles. For some reason at this specific article page login data are ignored? zadymek (talk) 16:30, July 15, 2019 (UTC) I see this guy creating some stub articles (currently two) like he's clicking random buttons. https://dragonsdogma.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Hunter_North Is here the right place to report it? zadymek (talk) 06:39, July 25, 2019 (UTC) Enabling Discussions and other topics Hey ObsidianDraconis, just checking in to ask you about possibly enabling Discussions on your wiki. The feature is entirely optional, but our data shows that users who visit Discussions tend to come back to the wiki twice as likely as someone who only looks at articles. That indicates Discussions makes a wiki more engaging and gives users something that is worth coming back for. A community is more likely to thrive if its visitors make it a regular habit, a part of their fan experience. It also shows that wikis with an active Discussions community tend to also invite more active editors, and/or get the wiki a great PR, all of which could attract more editors. Most importantly, enabling Discussions allows Dragon's Dogma Wiki to feature in the Fandom App. We think it'd be a great fit, given how the wiki receives around 2 million page views a month. So if this is okay with you, we'd love to enable Discussions here and feature the wiki on the app. We'll also happily get Global Discussions Moderators assigned to Dragon's Dogma discussions, assuming you don't want to moderate it yourself (or get a community member to moderate it). Aside from that, just a couple things: Game Guides, featured on the main page, hasn't been supported by Fandom/Wikia for a few years now, so we'd like to remove those links from the main page. Additionally, in the topnav, we feel like having the additional "Report Vandalism" item is unnecessary and should be placed under "Community/Help out" -- our numbers show that less than 1% of visitors are editors. Most come to the wiki exclusively in search of information, and they make heavy use of the local nav to find the right articles. That's why links that don't help with that should be kept to a minimum, so one editor-centric top navigation bar is enough. Hope these changes are okay with you also. Thanks!--'Technobliterator' (T' ') 23:03, September 13, 2019 (UTC) :Hi there, just letting you know I've since removed the link to the Game Guides app from the main page (since again, it's not been supported for years) and moved "Report vandalism" to the "Community" tab on the topnav, as these seemed like non-controversial changes. However, we'll still wait for you to give the go-ahead before we enable Discussions on your wiki!--'Technobliterator' (T' ') 16:40, September 20, 2019 (UTC) ::Hey, since there were no objections, we've now enabled Discussions and are in the process of adding the wiki to the Fandom app. Thank you!--'Technobliterator' (T' ') 16:18, October 1, 2019 (UTC) Oh my. Blog posts dissapeared from Recent posts section, again. When will end :/ I've been bothering wiki manager about this before, and it was fixed, supposedly. Now I'm bothering you ;) Are you in power to do something about it? zadymek (talk) 18:54, September 14, 2019 (UTC) Good work improving graphic in templates And overall maintenance. Are there any plans regaring tables and their layout issues in Visual Editor? zadymek (talk) 19:42, January 26, 2020 (UTC) (new) Infobox display minor bug In the few cases where the infobox lacks almost all field entries there seems to be a bug where the bottom part of the border isn't displayed. eg https://dragonsdogma.fandom.com/wiki/Leave_No_Prisoners?oldid=310690 Not sure this really needs a fix though. A "please add data" message (and add to category) if all the text fields are empty could be useful. I don't expect there to be more than a couple of these in the entire wiki though .. XuEn (talk)